kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E.
is the seventh episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on January 19, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Tommy repairs Numbuh 2's old tricycle which his older brother refuses to ride because it is incredibly girly. When the bike develops a mind of its own and becomes a giant three wheeled engine of destruction, the only way for anyone to stop it is to give it what it wants: For Numbuh 2 to ride it. At the end of the episode, Numbuh 2 and Tommy switch bikes with each other. Numbuh 2 asks if he can have his other bike back but changes his mind when weapons come out of the tricycle, aiming at him. Synopsis To be added Ending Credits Numbuh 3 is about to enter in the treehouse, when she suddenly remembers that she has forgotten to send H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P for inspection. Inside the treehouse, Numbuh 4 berates everyone by stating that there is no reason to throw a suprise party for Kuki when it's not her birthday, which was what they were attempting to do. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 10-Speed (debut) *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 362 Allies *The Tommy Villains *Chad Dickson *Hoagiemobile Cameos *Numbuh 16 *Numbuh 41 *Numbuh 43 *Numbuh 67 *Numbuh 68 *Numbuh 69 *Numbuh 71 *Carlos *Luigi (mentioned) *KND Medical Team *KND Doctor *Mrs. Buxon Locations *Gilligan Residence *Sudsy Bumpuh Car Wash *Central Bike Hub *Gallagher Elementary School *Kids Next Door Moonbase *Luigi's (mentioned) *KND Orbital Shipyards (mentioned) 2x4 Technology *Cruisemaster *C.Y.C.L.O.C.A.N.N.O.N. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *E.S.C.A.P.E.R. *E.L.I.M.O.N.A.T.E.R. *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. *S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. *P.I.P.E.P.O.D. *S.P.A.C.E.R.C.H.A.S.E.R. *S.C.A.M.P.P. *KND Medical Bike *Gun Copter *Washer Chopper *White Biplane Transcript Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E./Transcript Continuity * This episode apparently takes place during summer vacation, because when the KND-operatives arrive at the first bike rack (located at Gallagher Elementary School) destroyed by the tricycle, Numbuh 5 claims that it was being used by students currently enrolled in summer school. * The comic called Operation: T.R.I.K.E. works as a prequel to this episode and explains why Numbuh 2 abandoned his tricycle in the first place, and how he knew it was behind all the attacks. * When Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were walking down the tunnel, Numbuh 3 made a reference to Operation: C.A.T.S. and Operation: H.U.G.S. when she was arguing with Numbuh 4. Pop Culture References *There's a reference made to the Cartoon Network series "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends". Numbuh 4 shouts to what he thought was Tommy, "Hey, doofus! You're goin' the wrong way if you're lookin' for Foster's Home for Lame Bicycles!" *When Numbuh 2 asks Tommy "What?" and Tommy replies that a Yipper marathon is "A bunch of Yipper episodes played in a row", it may be a reference to the movie "Airplane!" *This episode bears numerous resemblances to Stephen King's Christine. *This episode bears a similar plot to "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" episode, "Tricycle of Terror." *The tricycle's approach on the KND bike-hub is similar to the Death Star's approach on the Rebel base in "Star Wars: A New Hope". *When Tommy explains to Numbuh 2 about what a marathon this is similar to a scene in the movie Airplane! Trivia *It's revealed that the Gilligans have a dog, though Numbuh 2 is afraid of dogs seen in Operation: H.O.U.N.D.. **Also, a photo of the family dog can be seen in Operation: E.N.D. after Numbuh 1 barges into Tommy's house. *Tommy sounded like Numbuh 4 when he said that "Next time you wanna go riding Tommy, do it in the Atlantic river", being in fact that they have the same voice actor, Dee Bradley Baker. *It is confirmed from in-show dialogue that the tricycle is female, as Numbuh 2 uses the pronoun "she" when talking to it. *Numbuh 362's and Numbuh 20/20's dialogues are very similar to their dialogues in Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F. Goofs *In the scene when the crowd looks at Numbuh 3 just after Sector V arrived at the Central Bike Hub, Numbuh 68 appears in three separate places in the crowd. Gallery IMG 0635.png Sudsy Bumpuh Car Wash.jpg IMG 3881.PNG Chad pizza.PNG Tricycle.jpg Chad and Tommy screaming.jpg 6C620DC8-B2B3-4EFD-B3AF-5A6FB255338A.png ED927611-2FC0-40F2-B6D8-40D1346C0948.jpeg 8B0B12AC-9BE3-4F81-B580-3B782A5C7C5B.jpeg 13DB2228-AD57-4756-9786-080EBFB7DD30.png A1253822-5E84-48C7-B816-1D2CF9F446FB.png B5FDFB4C-B5AE-4C04-B3B7-B024A02B82F3.png 24EA5ACB-3FE6-49F7-A095-AA540C116A4A.png F3C15DDC-E84C-47D9-BF1D-CCF8C6AFDC35.jpeg IMG 3876.PNG Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h41m36s235.png IMG 0610.png C.Y.C.L.O.C.A.N.N.O.N..jpg T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 2